


Pee Stained Ice.

by finnigannyles



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, This was written before I realized that., Understand that I don't write for these guys anymore because I realized it was wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hi! So can you do a fic where Jack is really shy around mark, and he has to go pee like go go but he is too shy to ask where the bathroom is, and maybe mark is really worried cause he notices how uncomfortable Jack is and doesn't know why. Maybe Mark thinks that jack is sick or something? Thanks, your blog is amazing btw!





	Pee Stained Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I don't write anything about these guys anymore due to me realizing that's potentially wrong. This is just an old work before I realized that.  
> Tumblr: pissfics

That coffee was really getting to the green haired male now. Mark had taken his boyfriend out for coffee and now, as a surprise, he had taken Sean out for ice skating since it was now December. But.. Something was off. Surprisingly the first time they went ice skating, it was like it was a natural thing for Sean. But right now, Mark noticed that Sean was way more clumsy and he was shaking a bit. But the thing that threw him off the most was that he was being quiet and timid. Something was wrong. Mark looked to his boyfriend and held his hand as they skated.   
“Sean are you okay? You look a bit.. Uncomfortable, really.”  
“Mark, I’m fine, really.” The Irish man replied. Mark furrowed his eyebrows with worry; scanning the other over to figure out what the hell was going on. Meanwhile Sean was trying to keep every ounce of fluid in him. At least until they get home. He’s too nervous to tell Mark he has to pee and he’s too shy to ask where the bathrooms are. But god this was taking a toll on his full bulging bladder. He tries to hug his legs together but he nearly falls which causes him to leak a bit. Mark tightens his grip on his hands.  
“I’ve got you.” He says. Sean nods to Mark a bit and bites his lower lip. Mark raises a brow.  
“Are you feeling okay?” He questioned. ‘Maybe he’s not feeling well..’ He thought. Sean swallowed thickly and nodded to his boyfriend.  
“I’m okay, I just-” And that’s when Sean bites his lower lip again and tries to stop moving. Please, for the love of god can we stop moving for a second. He can practically feel every drop of urine sloshing around in his full bladder. A struggled groan comes from the back of the green haired male’s throat. Mark’s eyebrows raise and he almost speaks. But Sean speaks first as he bends over a bit.   
“I really need to go.. But I don’t know where the bathrooms are..” Mark’s eyes widen a bit. Oh shit.  
“Well we can go as-”  
“No no no no no.” Sean automatically denied; still trying to fight his desperation. Mark sighed and looked around at all of the people still on the rink.  
“Do you want to leave then?” Mark questioned. Sean nodded and Mark grabbed his hands to hold them. Then he tried to help Sean off of the ice. But Sean stopped again after a few moments; his legs practically trembling as a whine came from the back of his throat. Mark looked concerned.  
“Can you move? Are you going to have an accident?”  
Sean immediately got choked up when his boyfriend asked this. He tried to respond but before he could, his bladder finally gave out. Sean gasped as a wet stain began to spread on his pants. Mark gasped as well and moved to block Sean from everyone’s field of vision to the best of his abilities. All the while the sound of urine splattering on the ice could be heard. Sean’s knees buckled but Mark helped him stay up. But.. Sean’s beautiful blue eyes were closed as he peed. Small whines came out of him until the peeing slowly came to a stop. The green haired male breathed quietly and he slowly opened his teary blue eyes to look at Mark.  
“..I had an accident..” He mumbled.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Mark kissed his forehead; ignoring all of the eye glaring into his soul.  
“Let’s just go get you cleaned up.”  
Sean gave a small nod as Mark wiped his tears away.


End file.
